jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41/Archiv
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite Hi, ihr könnt mir hier Nachrichten hinterlassen, für Verbesserungsvorschläge etc. Ich hoffe, diese Seite wird irgendwann die bekannteste Star-Wars-Seite in Deutschland. :Ich wünsche allen frohe Weihnachten!--Yoda41 11:03, 24. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Ich bin wieder da, wie ich sehe hat sich hier einiges getan, 70 Artikel in einer Woche sind nicht schlecht. Leider war ich beim 1000 nicht da. Ist sonst noch was wichtiges passiert??Im Urlaub hatte ich auf jeden fall genug zeit um drei weitere Star Wars bücher zu lesen: Erben des Imperiums, Akademie der Angst und Bacta-Piraten.Ich werde nun mal nachsehen was es so neues gibt und dann weitermachen!!!mfg.--Yoda41 18:21, 4. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Hallo Yoda, willkommen zurück! Der 1000. Artikel war das Highlight der vergangenen Tage, die zweitwichtigste Neuigkeit ist, dass die Jedipedia noch diesen Monat auf einen anderen Server umziehen muß, da der Traffic alle Erwartungen sprengt. Ansonsten ist aber alles beim alten :) Gruß und viel Spaß beim "Einlesen"! RC-9393 18:27, 4. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Wielang ist die seite während des Umzugs dann nicht zu erreichen?? und ist dann danach alles mit werbung zugemüllt?? ;-) :::::Ich weiß da leider nicht mehr als Du; die gesamte Diskussion kannst du hier nachlesen... RC-9393 18:34, 4. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::Hallo und willkommen zurück, Yoda41! Wir versuchen den Umzug so unauffällig wie möglich zu gestalten, d. h. durchgehende Erreichbarkeit. Ich werde also eine Sondernachtschicht schmeißen müssen ;-) Werbung machen wir so viel wie nötig und so wenig wie möglich. Weitere Details kannst du bei RCs angegebenem Link nachlesen. Gruß --Premia 19:54, 4. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::Hallo Yoda41. Heute habe ich noch gedacht, wann den der Yoda endlich mal wieder kommt. Na, und da bist du. Die anderen haben's schon gesagt, dass hier außer dem 1000. Artikel und dem Server-Problem nicht viel geschehen ist. Also eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht... ;-) Gruß Anakin Skywalker 20:04, 4. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Ich fange am montag mein studium an und werde ab dann wohl lieder nicht mehr so viel zeit für Jedipedia haben, jedoch bin ich an den wochenenden dann immer wieder mal zu stelle.--Yoda41 17:25, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Dann wünsche ich Dir auf jeden Fall viel Spaß und viel Erfolg - und genieß die Studienzeit ;-) Wir halten hier weiterhin die Stellung. Das "reale Leben" hat natürlich immer Vorrang und kann einem in die Quere kommen, aber es ist schön, dass Du trotzdem der Jedipedia treu bleiben willst. Wenn sich das Studium erst mal eingependelt hat, wird sich sicher die ein oder andere Gelegenheit ergeben, hier weiter tätig zu sein. Gruß! RC-9393 17:31, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Genau! Wenn du dich erstmal durch den Wust von Infos gewühlt hast, die als "Ersti" auf dich einstürmen, dann wirst du ganz schnell feststellen, dass du auch während des Großteils des Semesters viel Zeit für andere Sachen hast - kommt natürlich auch auf den Studiengang an. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Erfolg und auch viele neue Freunde! Ben Kenobi 17:38, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ja danke für die aufmunternden Worte! Biologie ist der Studiengang und ich werd sehn wieviel zeit dann noch bleibt ;-)--Yoda41 20:21, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Ich fürchte, Biologie ist am Anfang ziemlich stressig - viele Nebenfächer (Mathe, Physik, Chemie) mit straffem Stundenplan, aber dafür gibt es heitere Praktika... ;-) RC-9393 20:24, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ja, du kennst dich aus? ist hier jemand im studivz.net?--Yoda41 20:25, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Hm, du solltest eher fragen, wer nicht im StudiVZ ist. Joa, ich bin z.B. auch da. Such mal nach nem Siegener Theologen im Deutschland-Trikot, dann hast du mich gefunden! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 20:33, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich hatte Zoologie im Nebenfach und hatte die Ehre, ein entsprechendes Sezierpraktikum bei den Biologen machen zu dürfen ;-) Sehr anregende Erfahrung... bei dieser Gelegenheit habe ich mitbekommen, wie anstrengend das Grundstudium Biologie ist, vor allem stehen da die typischen "Siebfächer", die dazu gedacht sind, Leute zu vergraulen, im Vordergrund und die Biologie selbst kriegst du eher weniger zu sehen. Im Hauptstudium wird's dann etwas entspannter, wenn Mathe, Physik und Chemie nach dem Vordiplom erledigt sind - dann wählst Du Deinen Schwerpunkt selbst und kannst auch Dinge machen, die mehr Spaß machen als Pflichtfächer... Das ist aber der Fluch bei jeder Naturwissenschaft, da muß man durch. Gruß! RC-9393 20:39, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich studiere Wirtschaftswissenschaft und da muss man im Grundstudium auch dieses perverse Fach Mathe machen... Bild:--).gif Ich bin übrigens auch im StudiVZ. Dir, Yoda41, wünsche ich einen guten Start ins Studium und viel Erfolg! @Ben Kenobi: Willkommen zurück! Viele Grüße --Premia 20:52, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Tjaja, die armen Leutchen, die auch noch freiwillig etwas mit Mathe machen... Bild:;-).gif Jo, ich bin froh, wieder da zu sein! Ben Kenobi 21:03, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Hey Yoda41! Du bist doch nicht etwa nervös? Ich kann dir leider keine Erfahrungsberichte zu Biologie-Studium liefern, da ich selber nicht studiere. Aber ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall viel Erfolg. :::::::Vergiss uns nicht, hörst du? Und denke immer daran, was wir uns vorgenommen haben, als wir zusammen hierher gekommen sind... :) :::::::Liebe Grüße Anakin Skywalker 21:07, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::: natürlich. Und dann werde ich ma sehn wen von euch ich im studivz finde ;-)--Yoda41 09:57, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich danke dir, Hoffentlich erfülle ich meine Pflicht als Anfänger Autor. Ich gleich mal an. Grüße --Snowtrooper 19:19, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Raumschiffe Hallo yoda! Freut mich, dass es Dein Interesse weckt und Du scheinbar spontan mithilfst. Die Sternzerstörerfrage irritiert mich etwas, da es dazu bereits einen Artikel gibt und ich Ihn nicht ändern, aufspalten oder dergleich tun will. Könntest Du dazu bitte etwas beitragen? Danke! --Steffen Gebhart 21:26, 27. Mai 2006 (CEST) :ja ok, ich werd ma sehn, was ich machen kann.!!--Yoda41 21:27, 27. Mai 2006 (CEST) Bilder Du hattest doch auch mal das Problem mir den Bildern, jetzt habe ich es! Meine Bilder sind im jpg.-Format, aber trotzdem lassen sie sich nicht hochladen. Hast du eine Idee, warum das nicht mehr funktioniert. Scheinbar funktioniert es ja bei dir einwandfrei... ;-) Gruß Anakin Skywalker 14:04, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) :also ich hatte immer das problem wenn ich den bildern vor dem hochladen (auf der hochladenseite das 2- eingabefeld), einen anderen namen gegeben habe. Wenn ich den namen jetzt nicht mehr änder, klappt es.--Yoda41 15:06, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Ja, das habe ich auch schon gemerkt, dass es nicht geht, wenn man den Namen im Nachhinein ändern will. Aber daran lag es gar nicht, denn ich bin jetzt dahinter gekommen, warum es vorher nicht ging. Meine Bilder waren nämlich zu groß. Ich habe sie einefach mit einem Programm geschrumpft und dann ging es sofort. Ich glaube es gibt da eine Sperre, die das Hochladen von hochauflösenden Bildern verhindert. Die Grenze muss wohl so bei 150kb liegen, schätze ich! Naja, hauptsache es klappt wieder ;-):Viel Spaß noch...Gruß Anakin Skywalker 18:06, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) Kategorie der Bilder nicht vergessen! Hallo Yoda41! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Du die Bilder, welche Du hochlädst, keiner Kategorie hinzufügst! Bitte vergiss das nicht und hol es bei den bereits hochgeladenen nach, denn andere möchten vielleicht auch schnell und einfach nach bestimmten Bildern suchen, damit sie diese in Artikel einbauen können. Viel Spass im Urlaub! Bild:Wink.gif --Steffen Gebhart 01:07, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Wird gemacht!! ;-) und danke!! war schön! Bin jetzt auch wieder da und stürze mich gleich an die arbiet bei Jedipedia!!mfg--Yoda41 14:13, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Willkommen zurück aus dem Urlaub! RC-9393 14:28, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Endlich bist du wieder da! Ich dachte du kommst gar nicht mehr aus dem Paradis, da es dir zu sehr gefallen hat. ;-) ::::Grüße Anakin Skywalker 17:54, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Ja wär auch gerne noch dageblieben ;-) ! Aber immerhin kann ich jetzt wieder schreiben. ::::::Auch von mir ein: Willkommen zu Hause Bild:Wink.gif, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 21:17, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) Original-Trilogie Wie... 15 Euro pro DVD... und das sagst Du so in einem Nebensatz? ;-) Verrätst Du Deine Quelle? Der Preis ist ja echt sehr attraktiv! Gruß, RC-9393 15:28, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) PS: Schon reingeguckt? :Ja ich war auch überrascht, wo ich doch gelesen hatte, dass die um die 20 € kosten. Erst hab ich gedacht es wären nicht die richtigen, doch das sind die eindeutig. Hab die heute im Saturn in Köln gekauft, ich denke die werden in jedem anderen Saturn in Deutschland genau so wenig kosten, also sieh mal nach, wenn es bei dir einen gibt ;-)..--Yoda41 15:31, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Klingt gut, danke für den Tipp! Und natürlich viel Spaß beim Gucken; ich vermute, ich weiß, was Du heute abend vor hast... RC-9393 15:39, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ja ich denke das wird ne lange Nacht ;-).--Yoda41 15:44, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::: Berichte uns Morgen wie Du die DVDs fandest, ich will sie mir auch besorgen, viellicht nächste Woche, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 18:51, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) Was, bin ich etwas der erste, der die schon hat? ;-) natürlich berichte ich!! ich werd mir auch mal das bonusmaterial ansehen, obwohl das nicht so viel ist.--Yoda41 19:15, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hab sie mir auch heute geholt und bin total begeistert! Da haben sich die Lucasfilm-Kollegen aber was ganz Feines einfallen lassen mit den Pappschubern! :D Saturn haben wir in Hildesheim leider nicht. Der Preis von 15 Euro ist ja unschlagbar! Wir haben hier zwar Media Markt, aber da kosten die 19,99. Medi Max war mit 17,99 noch ganz human, deshalb habe ich die Limited Editions dort geholt. Nur leider rattert die Disc 2 von Episode V bei mir. Muss ich morgen mal zurückbringen. Gruß --Premia 01:22, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Also ich hab mir gestern Episode V angesehen und ich fand die auch genial. Das was Ani bei Neuigkeiten geschrieben hat kann ich nur bestätigen!! Das Bildformat hat mich jetzt nicht sonderlich gestört. Nur ein nachteil war, dass der Eröffnungstext der Originalversion bei mir irgendwie auf Englisch war, der Film aber in deutsch. Bonusmaterial ist leider fast nichts dabei.--Yoda41 11:15, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::So...ich hab dann mal Episode V heute umgetauscht und das Rattern ist weg. Jetzt bin ich rund um glücklich! :) Zum Bonusmaterial: Kann es besseres Bonusmaterial geben, als die Urfassungen?!? :D --Premia 19:55, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Naja, ich hatte die Originalversionen jetzt nicht als bonusmaterial angesehen, sondern als Hauptmaterial und hauptgrund, wesshalb ich die dvds gekauft habe. Ich hätte jetzt als bonusmaterial aber gern noch so interviews mit dem Schauspielern oder Hinter den Kulissen , oder Making offs gesehen.--Yoda41 10:07, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Nochwas zum Zusatzmaterial: Auf allen Cd2 ist die demo zu lego star wars drauf. Ich hab die mal installiert und es lohnt sich echt die mal zu spielen. Mann kann sogar zu zweit, an einer tastatur spielen.--Yoda41 21:41, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Hm, ich wusste zwar, dass die Demos drauf sind, aber gespielt habe ich sie noch nicht. Ich stehe nicht so auf Demo-Spiele. Aber wenn du sie empfiehlst, muss ich doch mal gucken gehen. Auf jeden Fall danke für den Hinweiß, Phil... ;) ::::-- Anakin Skywalker 21:44, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) Fragen Lässt sich eigendlich auch irgendwie die Schrifftfarbe ändern, oder is die immer Schwarz?.--Yoda41 11:14, 22. Sep 2006 (CEST) Icon-Hilfe Hey, danke Yoda! Schön, dass du mir bei den Icons zur Hand gehst. Das ist doch ziemlich mühsam! Mit vereinten Kräften schaffen wir das! Viele dankbare Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:43, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ja das wird schon, ich habe schon einige kategorien durch. Nur bin ich mit manchen logos noch nicht so einverstanden: Das symbol für die "ära der rebellion" sollte doch besser dieses Rebellen-Allianz logo sein, als das des imperiums.--Yoda41 13:46, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Na, schau mal bei den Wookiees, die haben die gleichen Symbole. Allerdings haben wir schon 10, die haben nur 7. Es ist müßig darüber zu diskutieren, aber ich schaue mal, ob ich da ein... hm... Mittelding zwischen Imperium und Rebellion entwerfen kann. Ben Kenobi 13:52, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ja ich hab mir das bei wookieepedia schon angeschaut, ich ich finde, die haben das sehr seltsam geortnet, desshalb würde ich einfach mal vorschlagen, wir machen es denen nicht nach, sondern wie bei allem anderen einfach besser!!! ;-)--Yoda41 13:55, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Gute Idee! Wie gesagt, ich schau mal, was sich machen lässt. Ben Kenobi 13:56, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::noch was: wird es denn auf der Hauptseite auch so eine auflistung der symbole geben, wo sich erkennen lässt, von wann bis wann eine ära geht?.--Yoda41 13:58, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Ja, da arbeite ich schon dran. Vielleicht überarbeite ich dann auch die Aufteilung und manche Überschriften der Hauptseite. Kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Es sieht jedoch irgendwie arm aus, wenn die Ären alle rote Links aufweisen. Deshalb müssten schnellstmöglich auch entsprechende Artikel verfasst werden. Da können wir uns Anfang der Woche mal mit RC-9393 drüber unterhalten. Ben Kenobi 14:13, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) PS: Achja, könntest du bitte auch mehrere Icons in die Artikel einbauen? Ich hab das bei Luke Skywalker z.B. schon korrigiert, da dieser ja nich nur im NJO tätig war, sondern während IMP geboren wurde, Pilot der REB war und ebenfalls am Aufbau der NEU beteiligt war. :Jo mach ich jetzt schon länger so, nur luke hab ich als einer der ersten gemacht.--Yoda41 14:20, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) Grüße Tja diese Klone sind nunmal sehr zahlreich! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Grüße--RC-1313 "EXO" 21:40, 20. Okt 2006 (CEST) Kategorien-Droiden Ist es eigentlich in Ordnung, dass ich ganze Droiden-Serien in den Kategorien unterbringe (Also z.B. IG-Serie unter Attentäterdroiden)? --Mathias2 14:25, 27. Nov 2006 (CET) :Das ist ok. Dafür sind die Kategorien ja schließlich da. Ben Kenobi 14:28, 27. Nov 2006 (CET) (Sorry Yoda41, ich war schneller! Bild:;-).gif) ::Danke, dann werde ich es so lassen! --Mathias2 14:34, 27. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Schon ok Ben ;-)!@Mathias2: ja ist gut so!--Yoda41 16:33, 27. Nov 2006 (CET) Vibro-Waffen Es gibt ja auch noch die Vibro-Rakete, oder? Darf ich sie bei den Vibro-Waffen ergänzen? --Mathias2 19:55, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) :Klar doch, hab zwar noch nie was davon gehört, aber wenn du ne quelle hast--Yoda41 19:58, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Romane Wollte mir letzten neue Romane aus der X-Wing Reihe kaufen. Und dann ham die im Bücherladen mir gesagt, dass es die nicht mehr zu kaufen gibt. Kann das sein?--Yoda41 11:43, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) :Ja, das kann sein! Die Teile Angriff auf Coruscant und Kommando Han Solo sind vergriffen und kann man nur noch in gebrauchten zustand kaufen. Etwa bei eBay oder bei Amazon... oder auf dem Flohmarkt :) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:48, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) ::OK danke,! weißt du ob der Verlag da irgendwann nochmal neuauflagen macht?--Yoda41 11:49, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Nein, darüber ist nichts bekannt und anzunehmen ist es auch nicht. Blanvalet, der Verlag der die X-Wing-Reihe ja aufgelegt hat, hat derzeit alle Hände voll mit der Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe, Das dunkle Nest, Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit und mehr zu tun. Von daher produzieren die glaube ich so viel Star-Wars-Literatur, dass eine Neuauflage der X-Wing-Reihe vorerst mal nicht zu erwarten ist. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:54, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) ::::Ja sowas hatte ich mir schon gedacht, naja, dann muss ich wohl mal auf den Flohmarkt ;-)--Yoda41 11:55, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) Dankeschön Wollte mich nur für den guten Service hier bedanken, ist schon eine ehre wenn man gleich zu Beginn von Yoda persönlich begrüßt wird ;-). :Ach gern geschehen! Wir freuen uns immer über neue Autoren!--Yoda41 14:33, 29. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Dem schließe ich mich an. Danke für die nette Begrüßung. Kalderon 15:45, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Bitte! ;-)--Yoda41 16:08, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) Danke für deine Hilfe, ich hoffe ich werde gut zurecht kommen, wenn nicht kann ich dich oder andere benutzer ja noch um Rat fragen--Gangsta93 21:25, 13. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja natürlich ;-) Willkommen bei den Autoren!--Yoda41 21:27, 13. Feb 2007 (CET) Warum Kandidatur gelöscht ? Ich habe den Artikel "Boba Fett" in diese Kandidatur für exzellente Artikel gestellt und die Zeit der Kandidatur bestimmt. Ich habe wohl auch schon Stimmen dafür bekommen. Warum hast du das gelöscht? Bin ich als Nicht-Admin nicht dazu befugt Kandidaturen aufzustellen?E.B 01:58, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) :Doch natürlich bist du dazu befugt! Das Problem ist nur, Boba Fett ist schon exzellent! (An dem Stern in der Rechten oberen Ecke zu erkennen).--Yoda41 12:57, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) Hilfestellung empfohlen Hi Yoda41. Du hast sicherlich schon bemerkt, wie die vom neuen User "Vos" geschriebenen Artikel verdreht sind. Ist das wirklich eine Übersetzungsmaschine? Ich habe im schon gesagt, worauf er achten muss. Ich bin nicht sicher ob er mich bemerkt hat. Vielleicht solltest du mal meinen Beitrag auf seiner Disskusionsseite durchlesen und versuchen, diesen zu ergänzen und Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen. Ich interessiere mich für die Schlachten, über die er schreibt. Ich möchte deswegen gerne Quellenangaben. Hilf ihm vielleicht mal. :) E.B 19:47, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ja mir kommt es auch sehr seltsam vor. Ich denke schon, dess er eine übersetzungsmaschine benutzt und sich die texte dann noch nichteinmal durchließt. So schlechte artikel können wir hier echt nicht gebrauchen. Die sind meistens so verdreht, dass man die nichtmal umschreiben kann, sondern komplett neu machen muss. mfg --Yoda41 19:51, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) Soundtrack zu Republic Commando Warum muss ich mich den mit Passwort, E-Mail Adresse und Geburtsdatum und so anmelden um das von LucasArts als mp3-Datei runterladen zu können?E.B 11:51, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :Keine Ahnung--Yoda41 12:03, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) Sicherheitshinweis Starneptune ist ein Benutzer der in der Benutzerliste ganz oben steht.Dort stehen auch noch andere Namen in der selben Art und Weise und mit denselben Beleidigungen im Englischen aufgelistet. Ich wette dies ist nur ein Benutzer und wenn er wegen seines Vandalismus gesperrt wird, springt er einfach auf einen anderen seiner Benutzernamen. Das ist reine Taktik um schnell wieder mit einem bearbeitungsfähigen Benutzernamen Vandalismus begehen zu können. Ich fordere deshalb zum Schutz der Jedipedia eine sofortige Generalsperrung all dieser oben in der Benutzerliste angeführten Bezeichnungen!!! In Hektik:E.B 12:24, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ja das würde ich ja sofort einsehen und machen, aber da bist du bei mir an der falschen adresse! Frag einen Admin ;-) --Yoda41 12:27, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Ich glaube im Moment ist keiner online. Wir müssen wohl Wache schieben bis Hilfe durch eien Admin eintrifft.E.B 12:29, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Jo --Yoda41 12:30, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) 500 Hey ich habe 500 erstellte Artikel!! ;-) wollte ich nur mal anmerken ;-)--Yoda41 20:54, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) :Was meinst du genau? Artikel die du selber erstellt hast? E.B 20:57, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Ja, sieh mal auf meiner Benutzerseite unter Statistik nach!--Yoda41 20:58, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Aber in der gesamten Jedipedia gab es doch erst neulich den 2000sten Artikel. Du hast dann ja ein Viertel davon geschrieben. Das ist ja ein unglaublicher Wahnsinn. Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Dann bist du ja unser Starschreiber Nr.1. Und ich war so stolz auf meine etwa 15 eigenen Artikel..tja....E.B 21:02, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Ja ich war auch verwundert, und hatte erst gedacht, bilder und redirects werden da mit eingerechnet, aber pustekuchen, beides zählt nicht dazu.--Yoda41 21:33, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) Moment mal! Ich dachte bloß du hättest das über Monate hinweg selber gezählt. Das kann man tatsächlich hier irgendwo nachverfolgen? Wo denn?E.B 21:40, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ja sowas nent man user Statistics, sieh mal auf der Diskussionsseite der Haupseite nach, da steht, wie du das machst, oder soll ich dir dass für dich in deine Seite einbauen? Danke für die Statistik. Schau doch mal in der Sith Diskussion nach und sag mir deine Meinung zum Thema Desann, wenn du etwas weißt.E.B 22:25, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Ein großes Lob von mir über deine erstellten Artikel (, auch wenn die vorwiegend eher Einzeiler sind.^^) Dennoch will ich dir deine Freude nicht madig machen! Weiter so! :) Freundliche Grüße Xargon 22:29, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Glückwunsch Yoda41, was für eine Leistung! 500 Artikel, das entspricht fast ein Viertel des Gesamtbestandes in der Jedipedia und das ist enorm. Wenn du die dann noch alle auf deiner Beobachtungsliste stehen hast, hast du schon jetzt ordentlich was abzuklappern :) Da haben wir gleichzeitig am 16. Mai angefangen und nun hast du schon 500 und ich (erst) rund 230 (!) Da hast du mich wohl ganz schön abgezogen. Aber eins musst zu auch zugeben: Viele sehr kurze Artikel sowie die unvermeidbaren Stub-Darsteller-Artikel gehen auf dein Konto, was natürlich auch keine allzu geringe Menge darstellt. Dennoch ist deine Leistung beachtlich, sehr sogar. Weiter so Phil, auf die nächsten 500 Artikel :D Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:25, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Yoda41! Auch wenn viele Stubs dabei sind - beeindruckend...höchst beeindruckend. Premia Admin 01:01, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :::::Also zur beobachtungliste, die hab ich nicht, meine beobachtungsliste sind die letzten Änderungen ;-) : Und das mit den Stubs stimmt natürlich, das sind bestimmt über 200 aber einer muss ja mal den anfang machen und die artikel starten, damit die anderen auch ihr wissen dazu beisteuern können.--Yoda41 10:39, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) Änderungen Hey, stoppp deine Änderungen. Ich bin da grade was am strukturieren. Här auf das zu ruinieren! Bitte! Darth Vader 20:06, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) :Das war schon strukturiert. Lass bitte die Raumschiffe erhalten. Den rest kannst du meinet wegen ändern.mfg--Yoda41 20:07, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Jetzt warte mal. Die Kategorie wird umgeändert in nur SPEZIELLE EINZIGARTIGE SCHIFFE. Nur weil die einen bekannten Namen tragen, sind sie nicht speziel. Deshalb wird das alles ungeändert und die Namen, sind in den Supersternzerstörern drinne!!! Darth Vader 20:10, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Wieso sind die denn nicht speziell?? ich glaube das muss man nicht noch differnezieren.--Yoda41 20:12, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Okay, da steht jetzt Meinung gegen Meinung. Aber, spezielle Schiffe sind zum Beispiel der Millenium Falke, da der nun mla nur einmal so existiert. Die anderen Schiffe, haben ihre Namen doch schon in den Sternzerstörern. Wieso brauch man die denn doppelt? Darth Vader 20:14, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) :Glaube ich allerdings auch nicht genauso wie Yoda41. Du musst uns mal auch deine großen Pläne im Voraus mitteilen bevor du zur Tat schreitest und alles durcheinander wirfst. Dann können wir nämlich auch unsere Meinung dazu sagen. Wenn nämlich nicht gut aufgenommen und rückgängig gemacht wird, war deine ganze Mühe umsonst und das wäre schade. Also in einer Wiki, ist die gemeinsame Absprache sehr wichtig! :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:16, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Danke ani! Also das argument mit dem millennum Falken stimmt ja auch nicht ganz, das ist einfach ein Modifizierter YT-1300. Das heißt es gibt den Typ ihn auch öffter. In dieser Kategorie sollen einfach alle schiffsamen auftauchen, egal zu wem sie gehören oder aus welcher zeit oder welcher Typ.--Yoda41 20:21, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Da gebe ich Ani Recht. Das war mein Fehler, der mir nicht mehr passiert. Wobei ich es ja irgentwo geschrieben habe. Nunja, vllt springt ja jetzt eine Ankündigungsseite bei raus ^^. Aber Yoda, du hast mir damit zugesprochen. Dadurch, dass er modifiziert ist, ist er speziell. Darth Vader 20:25, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Ja aber warscheinlich ist jedes Schiff irgendwo modifiziert, man weiß es nur nicht ;-).Aber wieso sind die anderen dann nicht speziell?--Yoda41 20:26, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) @Darth Vader: Du kannst bei großen anstehenden Änderungsvorschlägen die dazugehörige Diskussionsseite eines jeden Artikels oder einer jeden Kategorie verwenden. Dann ist genügend Raum gegeben, um über die Änderungen zu diskutieren und Vor- und Nachteile zu sammeln. Für genau solche Fälle gibt es den Reiter Diskussion auf jeder Seite. Es heißt ja nicht, dass jeder deine Gedanken dumm findet, aber wenn du das einfach so von heute auf morgen änderst, dann kommt das den anderen Benutzern sehr merkwürdig vor und befremdlich. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:34, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) :Weil es offiziell als Standardmodell angegeben ist Darth Vader 20:37, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ani hat Recht. Auf der Diskussionsseite der Kategorie:Raumschiffe existiert schon eine Konzeptionsdiskussion. Bitte stelle dein Konzept doch dort vor, da man die Pläne dort miteinander abwägen kann und auch Obi-Wan K. und ich ein spezielles Interesse an der Kategorie haben. Viele grüße, Ben Kenobi 20:56, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) Artikel zu Episode II (Roman) Oh! Ich hab ja einige Rechtschreibfehler eingebaut, war wohl doch schon etwas spät gestern^^. Danke für die Korrektur! Mir ist auch aufgefallen dass die Serverzeit der Jedipedia falsch geht! Ich habe den Artikel gestern um etwa 2 Uhr morgens gespeichert, im Änderungsverzeichniss steht er aber unter 00:57! --Anakin 14:59, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :Was die Zeit betrifft: Du kannst in deinen Einstellungen die aktuelle Zeit für deine Region einstellen. Ich kenne das Problem auch; es tritt immer auf, wenn ich (versehentlich) nicht angemeldet in die Letzten Änderungen schaue. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:06, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ok, Danke. Ich hab gleich mal die Einstellungen überprüft und das Problem jetzt behoben. --Anakin 17:06, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ich bin jetzt auch bei Wookiepedia unter "E.B" vertreten. Besuch mich dort mal. E.B 18:19, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Artikel aus der Wookiepedia Da mir so langsam der Stoff zum Artikelschreiben ausgeht, dacht ich mir, ich werde in nächster Zeit einfach mal die Infos, Bilder und Quellen aus der Wookiepedia rausnehmen. Ist da ein Hacken dabei, wenn ich die Artikeltexte umformuliere?E.B 17:53, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja eigendlich sollen die Infos aus offiziellen Quellen kommen, gegen bilder ist normalerweise nichts zu sagen.--Yoda41 22:38, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Kritk * Brauche Hilfe beim Verbessern meines Artikels Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg .. hab zwar gestern erst gemeckert, aber schnell gemerkt das die Kritik für mich quasi eine Muse ist....würdest du dir auch kurz die Zeit nehmen? MfG Periphalos :Wenn du mir sagt, wie ich helfen kann ;-)--Yoda41 22:43, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Naja, den Artikel durchlesen und sagen was noch fehlt, oder besser kann ;-) Periphalos :::Ok.--Yoda41 22:51, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Star-Wars-Quiz Nein, ich habe echt nicht geschummelt... Bei einigen habe ich mir nur den Kopf zerbrochen. Denn im Gegensatz zu deinem anderen Quiz waren nun ein paar echte Kopfnüsse drin. Am schwierigsten war eindeutig, das erste Opfer der Gespensterstaffel. Aber nachdem ich mir das nochmal chronologisch durch den Kopf hab gehen lassen, konnte ich es nach dem Ausschlussverfahren ermitteln. Die Jabba-Frage war wohl die einfachste, habe ich den Artikel doch erst dazu bearbeitet :) Es hätte nur eine Frage zu Videospielen wie KotOR 1 oder 2 kommen müssen und ich hätte kläglich versagt. So waren es Roman- bzw. Comic-Fragen... naja... ;) War aber sehr anspruchsvoll dieses Mal... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:19, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ok, ich glaub dir aber 100 Punkte sind echt ma gut. Obwohl ich damit gerechnet hatte, dass das hier die aktiven Autoren auch sehr viel wissen müssten. Aber für nen normalen EU-fan dürfte das echt schwer sein. Vielleicht mach ich nochmal ein extra extra schweres für Jedipedia-Mitglieder.mfg--Yoda41 22:22, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) * Hmm... Editierkonflikt. "Zwei Admins ein Gedanke", oder wie sagt man? :D ... und noch'n Konflikt, bin wohl zu langsam. Nächster Versuch: Ja, Yoda41, ich wollte dich auch gerade für deine Quiz loben. Das zweite ist schon haarig, zufälligerweise wusste ich das mit der Gespensterstaffel und eine oder zwei andere Antworten musste ich "fühlen", bzw. kombinieren (aber nicht raten!). Die härteste Frage war imho schon die erste. Ich kenne die Namen zwar alle, aber bei Ebe bin ich mir nichtmal sicher, wie er aussieht (der is' blau, oder?). Jabba war leicht, weil Autoren unheimlich auf runde Daten stehen, wesshalb Yoda - in Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter - genau 900 und Jabba halt genau 600 Jahre alt war. Ich würde mich über ein weiteres Quiz freuen. Bei einem Komplettdurchlauf hätte man dann immerhin schon dreißig fingernägelzernagenden Fragen. Immer weiter so! :D - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:36, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) *Danke für das Lob, ich werd mir beim nächsten was noch schweres einfallen lassen! Und woher wusstet ihr das mit den Klonen? Das hätte ich ohne nachschlagen nicht gewusst, aber ich bin ja auch nicht so der Klonfan.--Yoda41 22:45, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) *Ja, Ebe Endocott ist blau.... der war sogar während der Fahrt blau oO ! :) Bei der Frage wars bei mir so, dass ich wusste, dass Neva Kee einfach die Strecke verlassen hat und niemals wiederkehrte. Außerdem wusste ich, dass Gasgano zweiter wurde, aber bei den anderen beiden war ich mir auch nicht mehr 100%ig sicher... naja... hat ja gereicht. Aber das Quiz war echt gelungen... echt eine nette Idee, Phil. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:49, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) *Ach und noch zu den PC spielen: Es ist nicht so einfach fragen aus Kotor zu nehmen, weil es bei den spielen halt so viele verschiedene Wege gibt. In Filmen Büchern etc. ist halt alles fest und daher kannn man da besser fragen formulieren.--Yoda41 22:57, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) * Ich weiß von vier Pod-Racer-Piloten mit sicherheit, dass sie ausgeschieden sind und keiner davon wurde genannt. :D Bei den Klonen habe ich überlegt, ob es 7 oder 8 waren, als mir einfiel, dass die Hälfte überlebt hat, also 6. ;) In Sachen Spiele wäre ich wohl auch ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Die spielt man ja bis zu mehrere Tage lang, während z.B. ein Film nur 2 Stunden dauert. Da vergisst man schon so einiges. Ich weiß aus KotOR noch, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, mit Mission Vao anzubandeln... - Obi-Wan K. Admin 23:05, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) *Also die Sache mit den Klonen war für mich recht einfach. Als begeisterter Mandalorianer- und Republic Commandofan hab ich narürlich Triple Zero gelesen, wo erzählt wird, wie Kal Skirata die 6 Null-ARCs großzieht. Zuerst 12, 6 überlebt => 6 gestorben ;-). Als Mando'a-Sprecher war natürlich auch die Frage mit der Bedeutung des Wortes Manda'ade kein Problem. Nur die Frage mit Thrawns Raumschiffen, die war schwehr, ich hatte keine Ahnung^^. Aber wirklich ein super Quiz, vor allem im Vergleich zu deinem ersten; das war zwar auch nich schlecht, aber doch etwas einfach. Viele Grüße, Anakin 20:12, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) *Wer hat den an dem Quiz unter den Namen : „123“, „Dark Lord“ und „aa“ teilgenommen?? Benutzt dort doch bitte die selben namen wie hier! damit ich euch zuordnen kann. Wenn sich niemand meldet, bleibt ihr ungenannt ;-)--Yoda41 20:04, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Gruss JA vielen Dank für den gruss verzeih das ich erst jetzt antworte aber ich hab mir das ma so grob alles angeschaut hab noch nicht alles verstanden aber das ergibt sich sicher mit der zeit. un dann hab ich noch ne frage un zwar was hatt es mit diesen babels auf sich wozu sin die gut un wie benutz ich die? wenn du zeit hast könntest du dann eine antwort geben ja? aber wegen mir keine umstände machen hm wie war das jetzt noch mit dieser unterschrift auf jedenfall findest du mich unter Jango mit freundlichen Grüßen benjamin :kein Problem. Die Unterschrift machst du mit vier ~ hintereinander. Die Babels sind eigendlich zu nichts gut, sie schmücken halt nur deine Benutzerseite. Sie zu erstellen ist nicht ganz einfach, wenn man sich mit der Technik noch nicht so auskennt. Wir können dir aber sicher bei allen fragen helfen, auch die anderen Autoren.mfg--Yoda41 12:21, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Also ich muss ja sagen du bist ein echter Magier was die Deutsche sprache an geht^^. Danke dass du den Artikel sogut überarbeitet hast.P.S.:bin übrigends der Zwillingsbruder vom Jango. Gruß Boba 23:35, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) :Danke fürs kompliment, immer wieder gern! Und dass ihr Brüder seid hab ich mitbekommen. Sehr interessant Zwillinge, die sich hier Boba und Jango nennen, sehr passend.mfg--Yoda41 23:40, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) Thx Yoda41 ich hab den Artikel zu der Allianz-Vorhut geschrieben und hab nur vergessen mich vorher anzumelden blöd was ,aber danje das die kleinen Fehler da bereinigt hast ich glaub ich werd darauf achten die nicht mehr zu machen. Viele Grüße Boba 22:53, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) HK-50 Hallo nochmal ich habe gesehen das beim HK-50 artikel um mithilfe gebeten wurde un da hab ich mich kurz entschlossen mal mich zu versuchen würdest du mal bitte drüber schauen ob alles rechtens ist? schonma danke im voraus Jango 12:48, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Aso ok dacht nur stimmt sonst alles ? vielen dank nochma uh is schwieriger als ich dachte Jango 12:52, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Ah ja ich seh schon is ok aus fehlern lernt man ja uh ja danke Jango 13:07, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Löschung des Bildes der eigenen Person Warum löschen? Ist doch schön, diesen anonymen Anstrich der Jedipedia durch so ein prsönliches Foto in Jedirobe zu ergänzen. Ist doch nett zu sehen, wer am anderen Ende ist. Du kannst dein persönliches Bild doch weiter unten auf deiner Benutzerseite anbringen. E.B 14:34, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja ich überlegs mir, aber erstmal soll es gelöscht werden, habe es durch ein anonymeres ersetzt. Wenn irgendwann mehr leute bilder von sich hochladen, stell ich es auch wieder rein. Aber für den jetzigen stand der Benutzerbilder ist das neue schon recht aufgeschlossen ;-).--Yoda41 14:43, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Verstehe. Wenn mehr Leute Bilder hochladen, würde ich mich auch trauen meine eigene Anonymität hier aufzugeben und von mir selber ein Bild reinstellen. Lass uns doch mal ein wenig mit den Admins darüber sprechen ob wir nicht vielleicht eine ganze Reihe von Leuten hier (zumindest Admins selber+andere Stammuser) dazu überreden könnten mmm?E.B 14:51, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ich denke das sollte und kann jeder nur selbst endscheiden, lass uns einfach mal abwarten E.B, oder machs wie ich und stell schonmal eins rein, wo du nicht so gut zu erkennen bist.--Yoda41 14:55, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Aber vielleicht kommen die gar nicht auf so eine Idee?E.B 14:59, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Aber jetzt schon, dank dieser Diskussion, du kannst sicher sein, dass das hier von einigen gelesen wird, ohne dass man sie darauf aufmerksam machen muss ;-)-mfg an alle leser--Yoda41 15:02, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Hoffentlich!!!E.B 15:04, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::Die Idee ist nicht wirklich neu - jeder kann sich beim Erstellen seiner Benutzerseite selbst die Frage stellen, wieviel er von sich preisgeben möchte. Eine allgemeine Richtlinie oder Zwang, etwas über sich zu erzählen oder sich gar mit Foto zu zeigen, ist nicht im Sinne einer Wiki, wo man sogar als anonymer, nicht angemeldeter Benutzer eingeladen ist, am Erstellen der Datenbank mitzuwirken. Wieviel jeder von sich preisgibt, muß jedem einzelnen selbst überlassen bleiben und es gibt viele Gründe, warum jemand im Internet nicht allzu viel von sich verraten möchte. Im Das sollte man respektieren. Niemand wird im Gegenzug daran gehindert, persönliche Details von sich auf die Benutzerseite zu stellen, aber das ist und bleibt eine Privatangelegenheit, die jeder alleine für sich entscheiden muß. Zumal bei einem Wikipedia-Projekt die gemeinsame Arbeit im Vordergrund stehen sollte und nicht die Selbstdarstellung der Mitglieder, denn das hier ist schließlich kein Fanclub oder ähnliches. ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 15:09, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich respektiere das natürlich. Aber ich kann euch alle hier gut leiden und möchte ganz gerne mehr über euch erfahren. Aber wenn hr nicht wollt, kann ichs nicht ändern. Nun zum nächsten Punkt. Du sagst dies wäre kein Fanclub? Warum nicht? Eigentlich habe ich das Projekt bis jetzt als so etwas in der Art betrachtet. E.B 15:16, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) :Na, von einer Clubmitgliedschaft mit Mitgliedsbeiträgen und Vereinsmeierei sind wir hoffentlich weit entfernt ;-) Aber natürlich darfst Du es gerne als Fanclub betrachten, ich für meinen Teil bleibe dabei, es als eine Wikipedia zu sehen... :-) RC-9393 Admin 15:23, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Warum machst du das hier dann, wenn du es nur als eine Wikipedia siehst? Hast du einfach eine nicht auf Star Wars bezogene Freude an der Informationserstattung? Ich denke doch wohl nicht! Wenn du das hier machst, weil du dich für Star Wars interessierst, dann ist das ja eine Art Fantum. Außerdem: Betrachte die "Vereinsmeierei" doch nicht als so was negatives. Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft, die sich auf der Basis eines bestimmten Hobbiebestandteils zusammengefunden hat. Und solche Interessengemeinschaften bezeichnet man doch eigentlich wohl als Fanclub, oder nicht? E.B 15:30, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) :) :schön gesagt E.B ;-) --Yoda41 15:37, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Yo, alles neu definiert. Jetzt machen einige Leute die das lesen große Augen.E.B 15:40, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Offenbar hast du mich falsch verstanden... "Wikipedia" ist für mich überhaupt kein negativer Ausdruck, ich stehe auf Wikipedias! Und eine Wikipedia in Verbindung mit einer meiner großen Leidenschaften - Star Wars - ist für mich quasi wie ein Sechser im Lotto. Ein organisierter Fanclub im engeren Sinne ist ganz einfach eine andere Geschichte und für mich persönlich nicht vergleichbar mit einer Wiki-Community. Wenn Du dort andere Grenzen ziehst oder Deine Tätigkeit hier über Fantum definierst, steht dem aber überhaupt nichts entgegen - jeder hat seine eigenen Motive, warum er hier mitwirkt - und das ist auch gut so, denn dadurch kommt die Vielfalt ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 15:41, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Kein Problem, jeder hat seine eigene Defi. Aber du hast mich leider gerade falsch verstanden. Ich meinte nicht, dass du die Wikipedias als negativ darstellst, sondern die "Vereinsmeierei". :) E.B 15:45, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ich bin eben gerade froh, daß wir hier keine "Vereinsmeierei" haben, wie man sie in vielen Vereinen findet, die sich eigentlich aus guten Motiven gegründet haben, um Hobbies oder Interessen zu fördern und zu unterstützen - und die sich am Ende vor Bürokratie selbst im Wege stehen. Dieses ist ein unwünschenswerter Zustand, den wir aber hoffentlich niemals erreichen werden. Insofern reden wir momentan beide offenbar etwas aneinander vorbei ;-) Bevor wir Yodas Benutzerseite sprengen, laß uns zusammenfassen, daß wir alle hier sind, weil wir Star Wars Fans sind und gerne in einer Gemeinschaft zusammen an diesem großen Projekt arbeiten. Wie, warum und in welchem Ausmaß, kann jeder für sich selbst definieren - und jede Definition ist legitim, finde ich :-) Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 15:51, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ja auch schön formuliert RC, schöner abschluss, danke dass ihr rücksicht auf meine Diskussionsseite nehmt ;-)--Yoda41 15:53, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Mir ist auch gerade aufgefallen, dass du das Bild entfernt hast. Echt schade, fand es nämlich sehr gelungen... naja... deine Entscheidung :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:07, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Ja ich finde das bild auch sehr gut. Aber man sah zu viel von mir und außerdem passte der Mustafar Hintergrund nicht so gut. Ich finde Naboo wirkt da wesentlich freundlicher.--Yoda41 19:12, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::Ich fand es nicht schlimm, das man viel von dir gesehen hat. Du brauchst dich doch nicht verstecken ;) Man kann (fast) nie zuviel von anderen Benutzern sehen. Vielleicht ladet ja Premia bald das Gruppenbild von den Admins hoch, würde mich freuen. Vielleicht bewirkt das einen kreativen Antoß :D --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:18, 1. Mär 2007 (CET)> Das sind meine Artikel Yoda41 warum veränderst du immer MEINE Artikel??? --Der Heilige Klingone 21:01, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) :Deine Artikel? Jedipedia ist ein OpenSource-Projekt, das heisst jeder darf jeden Artikel verändern. Und wenn deine Artikel nun mal nicht den Formatierungsstandards der Jedipedia entsprechen, müssen sie eben von Yoda41 oder anderen Benutzern geändert werden. --Assassin 21:39, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) Das habe ich schon verstanden, aber ich habe kein bock das da mir jemand sachen verändert. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:47, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich glaube da bist du bei einem wiki-Projekt falsch :S --Assassin 21:57, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ja das glaube ich auch ;-), das ist nunmal der sinn der Jedipedia--Yoda41 21:58, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) Was meinst du mit sinn der Jedipedia, der sinn ist doch nicht das du die Artikel die ich verfasst habe Verändern sollst!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:08, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) Der Sinn in der Jedipedia ist, dass jeder der Informationen durch offizielle Quellen belegen kann, sie auch in entsprechende Artikel einfügen darf. Das hier ist eine "freie" Enzyklopädie. Wenn du einen Artikel fertiggestellt hast und Sachen ungünstig formuliert hast oder Sachen falsch dargestellt hast, dann kann sie jeder der es noch besser kann auch veändern. Wenn du aber mit dem Artikel noch gar nich fertig bist und ihn noch weiter bearbeiten willst, steht dir die Vorlage "Under Construction" zur Verfügung und du kannst sie in einen Artikel einfügen, solange du ihn noch bearbeitest. Dann wird da keiner rangehen bis du sie wieder entfernt hast, was du nach der Fertigstellung dann natürlich nicht vergessen solltest.E.B 22:14, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) * Lieber 'Der Heilige Klingone', in einem Wiki Projekt gibt es keine 'eigenen' Artikel. Jeder Artikel ist für User frei zugänglich und veränderbar. Wenn Du also 'keinen Bock' hast, daß Deine Artikel verändert werden, dann solltest Du sie lieber in einem Forum posten. In einem Online-Lexikon wie hier arbeiten wir gemeinsam an einem großen Projekt. Wenn Yoda41 an Deinen Artikeln arbeitet, dann möchte er, daß sie besser, klarer und frei von Rechtschreibfehlern werden. Dies dient Dir und uns allen, um die Qualität dieses Projekts stets zu verbessern. Lies doch mal Die Willkomenssite der Jedipedia, hier steht es schon im ersten Absatz: Die Jedipedia funktioniert nach dem Wikipedia-Prinzip, das heißt: jeder kann Beiträge verfassen und alle Beiträge ändern oder ergänzen. Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 22:18, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) P.S. Da hatte ich einen Bearbeitungskonflikt, poste es dennoch. *Ich möchte auf kurz auf den kleinen, aber entscheidenden Satz hinweisen, der sich unterhalb des Bearbeitungsfensters befindet, wenn man einen Artikel schreibt: "Falls Sie nicht möchten, dass Ihre Arbeit hier von anderen verändert wird, dann drücken Sie nicht auf „Speichern“." Wer dennoch auf "Speichern" drückt, muß damit leben, daß sich andere danach über die Artikel hermachen ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 08:22, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Aber es nervt voll JEDEN hier wenn jemand kommt und Artikel die man geschriben hatt verändert!!!--Der Heilige Klingone 11:39, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wie gesagt. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass andere deinen Artikeln verbessern und kontrollieren, dann ist das hier der falsche Ort für dich. Die Jedipedia und auch jede anderen Wiki stützt sich auf die gegenseitige Kontrolle der Benutzer... da machen deine Artikel natürlich keine Ausnahme. Bitte beschwere dich nicht darüber, denn dieser Punkt hat sich seit jeher bewährt und deshalb macht das auch gar keinen Sinn, dass du dich darüber aufregst. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:26, 3. Mär 2007 (CET)